I Only Have Eyes For You
by xxpitchjasperxx
Summary: K.This is a little story/idea i came up with depicting how Alice and Jasper met back in what 1920s? 30s? 40s? lol. In Philadelphia. Based off of Stephenie's story just expanded.


NOTE: Hey guys. wow. It's been forever since I've been on here. And i'm so sorry. I've been busy and well i explain on another story i'm working on i will publish later. k.

Well see this is a totally different story/idea thing for me. It's serious in a way since its a true event and well it's what i pictured Alice thinking the night she met Jasper. I did this listening to the song "I only have eyes for you" by the Flamingos cause it simply came to my mind as the song that would be playing when they met even though the actual song didn't come out till later. I don't care it goes together and i like it. OH and also i know they originally met in a diner but i pictured a bar for some reason so thats the only 2 things that are flaws but alsome ones. k. enough babbling.

"I Only Have Eyes for You"

The story of how Jasper and Alice met and instantly fell in love. Based off of Eclipse.

Alice P.O.V.

It was nearly six and raining severely. There was a storm here in Philadelphia, a really bad one. I could hear the thunder from miles away with my heightened senses. I've been sitting here on this bar stool for what seems like forever; only of all people (or beings) I know it hasn't been exactly that long. I have been waiting a long time for him though…. nearly two decades and I was growing very impatient.

This storm I foresaw. I saw that this day I would finally meet him. The guy that would keep me together for eternity, my soul mate. I knew he was supposed to walk in through that bar door around an hour ago. He was late though. It was still apart of the day but it was so dark outside anyone would mistake it for eight…or nine….

_Ugh! Where is he! _

I could imagine the distress or worry on my face. I was sick of waiting. When I knew the future I was always impatient, even worse when I didn't know the future. I remember experiencing that for a brief moment after I awoke out of a long and deep sleep. I remember it like yesterday….

_I rose from the Morgue table and was shocked. I'd never felt so alive in my whole life. I felt strong and I felt thirsty for some substance I've never wanted before. I looked around the room. Empty._

_The last thing I can honestly remember was darkness. Nothing else. But now, I felt like my eyes were open…_

_Suddenly I felt myself go stiff and I saw little flickers of pictures. I saw a tall blonde man smiling at me and even far off in the distance, more blurry than the rest, five other pale creatures like me. Then everything stopped. I was backing the present and I instantly knew what was happening and what would happen. I knew I could tell the future and I knew… I was not human anymore._

I cringed at the memory. The memory of being so alone and so confused. Not even scared…

I looked around the now crowded bar. So many people must have came in to avoid the thunderstorm outside while I was dazing. I looked around to see a group of men playing poker, surrounded by women. There were a lot of other people drinking in small groups, laughing and cutting up (Drunk no doubt.).

One was so bad the bartender threatened to throw him out if he shouted like that again. A few were singing along to the music. It was mainly folk related but some were part of another genre I didn't recognize. I hardly ever paid attention to anything world related the past few years. All I had been doing was looking for clues from my visions of where to go….

And now I was so close now. My stomach was full of nerves. An emotion I'd never felt as strong before and it was eating at me. I started to tap my fingers along the wooden counter.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked me.

I shook my head, "No, Thank you." I replied as politely as I could.

"Suite yourself." He said.

I looked up and saw him for the first time. He was a middle-aged-chubby man. He had a vest on and was drying a glass. He seemed busy with all the business he was getting tonight. If it wasn't for the rainstorm outside he'd probably kick me out for loitering.

I felt myself go suddenly rigid and an image came to me. It was him… And I saw him duck his head into the bar. His expression giving away how uncomfortable he was to be in such a place surrounded my people. I saw his perfectly long blonde hair saturated with water from the rain. I saw him come in through the door and shake his head, watching the little raindrops scatter and fall on the dirty floor.

Then I snapped back into the future. He was so close. Anytime now. He was about to walk in through that door and I'd be different from then on. I'd be happy.

The door suddenly flung open and out came a man. Only it wasn't him….I sat back down, sulking now. I had jumped up, thinking it was him. Crushed I began to doubt.

Maybe my vision was wrong again. It had been sometimes. Every time someone would change their mind their whole future would change. Maybe he had changed his mind suddenly and he wouldn't walk into this bar…I felt myself panic so I double checked. I still saw him in my vision coming in tonight…

I stared at the wall and listened to the music playing. I had given up and would just sit this one out.

Then, after the song ended another song came on. A slow beat song… "My love must be a kind of blind love…I can't see anyone but you…"

I stopped dead in my tracks, completely froze. The door opened, ever so slowly and he walked in. He did exactly what I pictured he'd do. He came in and shook his head. I watched the drips of water from the rain fall to the floor and instantly rose. I jumped out of my barstool and went up to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time…" I said, a little bit frustrated at how long I had to wait for him in such a place.

He ducked his head all of a sudden, "I'm sorry, ma'am." Sounding like a true southern gentleman.

I smiled, forgetting all the past years of my vampire life and only could stay in this moment. I was so relieved he was here. Finally here.

I held out my hand. Held it out for the future. How my life was all up hill from now on. My Jasper by my side. It was the start of our new lives. Happy, and full of hope.

As we walked outside and into the pouring rain I heard the song coming to an end...

"... millions of people go by, but they all disappear from view. And I Only Have Eyes For You..."


End file.
